The overall objective of this contract is to create and operate a Clinical Research Collaboration Operations Center (CRCOC). The overall objective of the CRCOC is to facilitate the efficient execution of NINDS-sponsored clinical research in order to develop and to test more treatments, more expeditiously. NINDS-supported investigators will have the ability to use the CRCOC to assist them with identification and recruitment of patients for clinical research studies, involving the broadest possible range of patients and physicians. Academic-based and community-based neurologists will have the ability to recruit and follow patients through access to multiple clinical research protocols that could be coordinated by the CRC Operations Center. Research projects will be developed, funded, analyzed, and reported by independent investigators through the traditional peer-review process, with the CRC Operations Center having the overall capability of coordinating and providing research support services.